Changing Destiny
by Crimson Rosary
Summary: Harry is forced to make a decision after coming to facts and reality. How will a sudden change in his life play into his decision? DMxHP
1. Summer Vacation

Aloha! Bonjour! Ni hao! This is my second ever story! I cannot stress that I feel this one is better than my first! Possibly because in the world of magic, ANYTHING can happen. I am very fond of this idea, therefore, maybe it's better to write one about Harry Potter than write a story with already an enclosed idea. That's how I feel anyway.

A/N: There will several types of genres in this story, though I'll be figuring things out along the way. I know for a fact though, that there will be mpreg, action, adventure, romance, a dash of comedy and the like. Also, there is a DMXHP relationship – dominant / submissive respectively. So, if you do not like the thought of malexmale relationships, I suggest you read something else. Also, it's AU and OC! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's J.K. Rowling's. I do however, own THIS HERE WRITTEN story's plot.**

* * *

**Changing Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Vacation**

* * *

Peering out the window, the sun seemed to be shining as clear as day - not a hint of a storm in sight. Severus grumbled before heading to his potions laboratory. Today would be the day his godson arrived, the first day of the first week of summer vacation. As his robes billowed behind him as he walked down the corridor, he thought he'd finish up his latest concoction before awaiting the arrival of the young blonde. Upon entering his laboratory , he quickly leafed through his cupboards in search of an ingredient - the edges of his mouth twitched when the ingredient was in his sight.

Closing the cupboard and moving towards the simmering cauldron, he dropped a few of the bat's wing held in his grasp, before leaving the rest in a small container for later use. Walking over to another storage case, he opened the doors searching for the jar containing rabbit liver. Frowning when he realized he had ran out of the ingredient, he quickly skimmed through the rest of his ingredients, duly noting what other ingredients should be ordered and which ingredients he should have thoroughly stocked beforehand. With the list in mind, he quickly jotted it down on a sheet of paper before heading towards the owlery, though not before casting a quick spell towards the cauldron to suspend the potion in the making.

Walking up the spiraling staircase, he subtly waved his wand, closing any of the open windows that lined the walls, leaving just the last one at the top of the stairs open. Stepping into the owlery, he walked towards a black feathered owl, decorated with dark grey spots all around its feathers and body. Tying the list onto the owl's leg, he looked straight at into the owl's eyes.

"I need these ingredients quickly. Any answer more than three days will not suffice. It is a matter of urgency, understand?" The owl looked at Severus with scrutiny before hooting in acknowledgement.

"Well, if you understand, leave now. You will be greatly rewarded after returning with a reply that's says the ingredients will be packed and sent within three days." The owl hooted once more before flapping its wings, hovering a few inches above its perch. Wondering what the owl was waiting for, he looked towards the closed window before realizing he had forgotten to leave the owlery window open after it had rained a few nights ago.

With another flick of his wand, the window opened allowing the dark colored owl to fly through. Dark as the night, eyes sharp and gleaming like a leopard. Naming the owl Midnight was probably a childish thing to do, but there was no better way to describe the male bird. Turning his back on the now empty perch, he saw the other owls eyeing him, as if waiting for him to send them on a journey as well.

"There's nothing for you all to do now. Draco will be here shortly; after all, there's already an appointed time he'll floo in." he announced to the now listless birds.

The owlery was filled with soft coos as the birds moved sadly on their own perches. With an annoyed twitch of his mouth, he waved his wand once again – though this time, it was to present the owls with several treats.

_Hopefully these would satisfy them. _He thought before leaving the room.

Walking back down the stairs he reopened the windows with his wand, annoyed that the owls' feelings had made him a tad guilty. He may be half pureblood, but the muggle side wouldn't allow him to act as ruthlessly as he could towards innocent creatures. He walked towards the kitchen, setting up tea for his soon to be arriving guests.

As the tea tray drifted in the air behind him, he drew the curtains apart from the glass windows, allowing sunlight into the dark sitting room. As his eyes were met with several dust particles floating around in the air, he sent a simple but effective spell, clearing the air in the room. The tea tray set itself down in the center of the coffee table; immediately, the tea pot itself poured tea into the empty tea cups, settling down once the tea cups were full. Glancing up at the clock hanging from atop the fireplace, there were only five seconds before the Malfoys would arrive at exactly eleven on the dot. Reminding himself that his guests probably haven't had their midday meal yet, he sent several spells into the kitchen.

The kitchenware quickly sprang to life. The drawers opened, refrigerator opened, stove turned on – everything seemed to take on a life of its own as the meal began to prepare itself. _If only I had a house elf_, he thought to himself, _that way I wouldn't have to send spells out every five minutes in the day._ There were probably still hundreds of other house elves that haven't been claimed at all by any heads of the families; if so, he would quickly look for several, making his daily life easier. Just because he lived alone and liked the peace and quiet in the house, doesn't mean he didn't think daily chores or house work were any easier on a single bachelor.

The fireplace burst to life in bright green flames as the first of the Malfoys made their presence in his 'humble abode'. Out came Lucius Malfoy in all his platinum blonde haired glory. Stepping out of the fireplace, he subtly dusted a few specks of ash off his attire before glancing around the room. Next came Narcissa Malfoy, a lady of petite stature. Head held high with straight poise, everyone knew of the Lady Malfoy within the social circle. Walking a few steps to stand beside her husband, the last of the Malfoy family appeared from the flames – now slowly turning back into a small reddish orange color.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, how have you been?" Severus stepped up towards the small group, before gripping the elder Malfoy's outstretched hand.

"We've been well Severus, hope you've been as well." Lucius answered, his eyes finally landing on the potions master when he had heard the man speak up. "Dear Severus, the room is just as I've remembered." Narcissa replied, smiling lightly. "Draco, how has your summer vacation been?" "It's been well Uncle Severus, though I had hoped we would begin my potions training as soon as possible once we had left Hogwarts." The young blonde replied politely.

"Ah yes, we will begin as soon as possible. I have sent out a notice to my supplier that the ingredients be delivered within three days. After I have received them, I will finish my current potion whilst teaching you what I have learned." Snape answered, his eyes landing on the boy. Nodding his head at the acceptance of the news, Snape gestured his guests towards the settees placed around the coffee table.

"I hope the tea will suit your tastes, especially for you Narcissa." Snape said, placing each teacup in front of the family member. "Of course it will Severus. Why, it has suited my tastes so well, I have gone out looking for them when the men are out. Of course, the ladies loved them too when I introduced them to it." Narcissa said, sipping the tea in small measurements. "Said they too, would like to know where I had gotten them. I quite enjoyed seeing them try to appeal to me, if not the Malfoy name." she continued, placing the teacup upon the saucer. Lucius and Draco sipped their own tea in silence, listening to the only woman in the house.

After five minutes had gone by, the conversation had drifted from Narcissa's social circle to Lucius's job at the Ministry and School Board to finally Draco's academic life at Hogwarts. The meal in the kitchen had already prepared itself and was sitting on the coffee table, amongst the teacups and saucers. Swallowing his mouthful of food, Draco dabbed at the corners of his mouth before placing his plate onto the coffee table. Looking up at the adults sitting with him, he waited for a couple of seconds before answering the questions that came shooting his way.

First came a question from his father. "Draco, son. I'm assuming you'll be receiving straight O's again this semester?" "Of course father, nothing less will be acceptable." Nodding his head in approval, Lucius stated "Nothing less for a Malfoy" before sipping his tea.

Then his mother asked a question. "How is your health? Has anything happened in school?"

Draco thought for a minute before answering. His mother was always fishing for some gossip. If it didn't come from her group of 'friends', anything that came from her darling son about his classmates would surely give her a good laugh at her social group. Of course, she made it seem as nonchalant as possible, pushing her desire to hear about her son's health before all else.

"Everyone has been well," he started before thinking of how to answer her question without belittling his Slytherin roommates. "Though of course, Astoria keeps insisting she'll be married to me by the time I graduate. She keeps repeating that our family has formed a marriage contract while we were children. Is this true?"

"Of course not Draco. We want you to have the best of the best – anyone lower than Malfoy standards wouldn't be fit to be your life partner." His mother answered, before having a small gleam in her eyes, soon disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Severus didn't need to ask questions about his academic life. He pushed more questions on how he was dealing with the Gryffindors. He wouldn't be able to watch Draco every second of every day, but hearing what goes on while he wasn't watching the Malfoy heir would help him even the slightest bit.

"I'm assuming the Gryffindors are still attempting to keep an eye on you?" The head of Slytherin drawled, an eyebrow raised at the blonde sitting across from him. The boy looked at him before answering.

"Yes, though they need to be more wary of their surroundings. The last time they followed me, I had them almost in Filch's grasp, but they were able to avoid him _and_ Mrs. Norris. Do you know how they did it Uncle Severus?"

"The Potter boy's got an invisibility cloak. Inherited it from his unruly father if I were to guess. Dumbledore's been keeping every item that the boy's going to inherit before he turns seventeen of age." Draco nodded in understanding, picking up his plate once more to continue his meal.

"Severus, have you thought of getting house elves to do the house work?" Narcissa asked, once she saw the man cast several spells onto the dishware, sending them into the kitchen to be cleaned and stored away.

"I have been for some time now. I was wondering where I would be able to get some." The man responded as he lifted his teacup to his mouth.

"Knockturn Alley should have an auction of them. I heard they would be opening one several days from today." Lucius said, providing a specified location. Nodding his head, Snape quickly took note of the response before storing it in his memory – though, it wasn't hard to forget; it _was_ Knockturn Alley they were talking about.

"That would be helpful, but I think you came here other than to drop Draco at my place, correct Lucius?"

Lucius looked to Narcissa and Draco, waving a hand at them to dismiss them from the premises. They stood from their seats and left the area. Sending several privacy spells and a silent charm just in case the two were to be eavesdropping, Lucius and Snape continued onto their business.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence in aiding the murder of the Potty boy. He wants any information you have received from the old fool within the week. He has given you a month's time already Severus."

"I have been told that the boy will be moved soon Lucius, though I'm not sure where they'll be hiding him." Snape said, giving Lucius the like-we-don't-know-where-he'll-be-hiding look. Lucius rolled his eyes, a gesture unfit for a pureblood, but he did so anyway. Of course he knew where the boy would be hiding, the most obvious place would be the Weasley family's home. If he really hasn't been moved, then the boy would be residing at his childhood home, 4 Privet Drive.

Only Dumbledore, McGonagall, the big half giant Hagrid and Snape knew where this place was. The charms were to set off if anyone other than the four were to come even a good several meters from the little house. Even if anyone other than the four were to step foot onto the doorway, several charms, curses and spells surrounded the house, preventing any unwelcomed guests from entering.

"Are you going to check up on the boy this summer?" Lucius inquired, soaking up as much information as he could before offering it to the Dark Lord that was resided in his home.

"Albus has requested I keep an eye on Potter. I shall be bringing Draco along as well. I can't possibly leave him alone in a potions laboratory unattended." Snape said, informing Lucius of his plans.

"Is that all you have to tell the Dark Lord?"

"Tell him of the intended plan but nothing more." Snape said.

"Of course," Lucius nodded before getting up from the settee, "I best be off. Ministry work isn't going to finish itself."

Removing the spells from the room, Lucius called out to the two lingering in the hallway, announcing his departure to the Ministry. Narcissa entered followed by Draco, who seemed to be a bit pink in the cheeks. "What's the matter Draco?" Lucius asked, noticing the slight tint on his son's face.

"Nothing at all father. Are you leaving now?" he asked, noticing that his father was positioned closer to the fireplace. "Yes, I have work to be done. The buffoons wouldn't know how to do it themselves anyway." Lucius sneered at the thought of the Ministry being filled with idiotic wizards and witches to the brim.

Kissing him on the cheek, Narcissa walked with her husband towards the fireplace, leaving her son with the potions master. "Good bye Draco. I'll be leaving with your father as well. Be sure to listen to Severus' directions, young man."

"Of course mother." Draco replied, kissing his mother's cheek on both sides before giving a slight nod at his father. After bidding the two good bye, Draco turned to look at Severus.

"What do we do now?" he asked. "You should move your belongings to the room for now and just adjust to your surroundings for the next couple of days. There's no point in starting you with a potion if ingredients are missing or not in stock." Severus replied.

A loud hoot came from above them as they turned their head upwards. Seeing Midnight fly in a circle before coming down to land on his outstretched arm, Severus hoped that the supplier had sent him a decent reply. Removing the paper tied to Midnight's outstretched leg, the owl flew from his arm and retreated back to the owlery for a nice rest.

_The ingredients you have requested will arrive the day after tomorrow. They will be in stock by midday and I will have them sent through a speedy delivery service. I hope this is a passable reply. _

Allowing a small smile to grace his features, Snape gave Draco a plan of the week, only to have the blonde shout in bewilderment when he was told he was also accompanying Snape to check up on Potter.

"What do you mean I have to go?!" he said in a loud voice.

"I will not have you stay in my lab and create potions without adult supervision." Snape said in a monotone voice.

"You don't think I can handle a itty-bitty potion?" Draco said incredulously.

"I did not say that Draco, so don't twist my words. You heard your mother. If you cannot follow simple instructions, I will ask you to go find yourself another suitable potions master to train you." Snape responded, waiting for the blonde to burst into anger.

Watching him take several deep breaths to calm himself, Draco finally replied. "Alright, I'll go with you and have a wonderful field day." He said sarcastically. Raising his eyebrow at the blonde's sarcastic retort, Snape headed towards the potions lab, motioning for the boy to follow him.

"For the next two days, you will, like I said, adjust to your surroundings. You are to memorize where every single ingredient is stored. I hope you already know what they do." Snape said, turning his head to look at the Slytherin.

"Of course Uncle Severus. I did have you as my professor for five years already." Draco said, stepping into the room. He headed towards the storage cases and started sifting through them.

"I'll leave you to it then. I have a meeting with the Headmaster. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call or floo in, though I'd prefer for you to hold onto whatever you need to say to me until I get back."

Waving a hand to indict he had heard what Snape had said, the potions master turned and left the room, heading towards the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he stepped in and shouted in a clear voice, "Dumbledore's office" and he was whisked away in a flash of green flames.

xXxXx

In a blink of an eye, Snape arrived inside Dumbledore's office. Walking out of the fireplace, he stood at the center of the room, wondering where the Headmaster had gone. He could only see Fawks, the phoenix who stood perched atop its stand. He was tempted to ask the bird where everyone had gone off to.

"Ah Severus, impeccable timing as always." Dumbledore said, greeting the man that had already emerged from his fireplace.

"Has the meeting started?" Snape asked, eyeing the empty room. His eyes flickered back to the bearded man who appeared behind the bookcase.

"Where are the others? They should be here by now."

"We moved the meeting to Grimmauld Place. I was about to head there myself after informing you of the change of plans."

"Shall we go now?"

"It wouldn't do to keep them waiting." The old wizard said, smiling. Flooing over to Grimmauld Place took less than five seconds.

Once he stepped foot from the fireplace, he could already hear the hustle and bustle of the Weasley kids, their mother Mrs. Weasley being the loudest of them all. Allowing the Headmaster to walk first, he followed the elder man through several halls before arriving at the meeting room. The group greeted Dumbledore, some greeted Snape while others were still suspicious of the man, even though Dumbledore had told them he was a double spy between the Order and the Dark Lord.

"Fred! George! How many times have I told you to stay away from the room?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. All heads turned to see tufts of red hair sprint past the doorway, followed by the older and flustered redhead.

They heard rapid footsteps go up the staircase and past Walburga Black's portrait, setting the woman off in fits of screams.

"Filthy traitors! The lot of you all! Leave my house at once! Leave!" she screeched.

Everyone seemed to wince at the screeching of the woman before someone stood up from their seat. "I got it." Sirius stated, walking past the group and out of the room.

"Shut up woman!" They heard Sirius shout before the loud wailing had lowered in volume and finally left the house in complete silence. "Merlin, I swear I'll find out how to remove that spell and take her portrait down." Sirius grumbled, reentering the room.

"I apologize for that Albus. The kids have been a bit more rambunctious since they left Hogwarts. " Mrs. Weasley said, closing the door behind her.

"Not at all Molly, I quite enjoy the idea of having them opening up their own business. I bet it makes you proud to see them as entrepreneurs at such a young age. Please have a seat and the meeting will begin shortly. Who else are we – ah Remus, there you are my boy."

"Dumbledore, it's nice to see you again." The werewolf bowed his head in greeting.

"How have the changes gone? Are you better now?"

"Yes, with the Wolfsbane Potion supplied by Severus, I am holding out just fine."

"He's doing quite well. If anything, he has me with him." Tonks supplied, an endearing smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Remus's arm.

"That's good, now we just have to wait for Auror Shacklebolt."

"He's here in the house somewhere." Piped up Tonks.

"Ah Tonks, glad to have you here as well. Where in the house is Kingsley?"

"I'm right here Albus." The Auror said, stepping into the room and reclosing the door.

"Now we can begin."

xXxXxXxXx

"What's he saying?"

"Shhh!"

One of the twins shushed the small group that hovered over his shoulders. "I can't hear anything with you lot talking." Fred said frowning. "So pipe down will you?" George whispered, finishing his twin's sentence. Adjusting the extendable ears to get them closer to the door, they began to hear bits and pieces of the grown ups' conversation.

"…certain mythology…"

"…Merlin.."

".. the boy would never.."

"…impossible for…"

"…Shhhh…"

The small group heard footsteps walking towards the door and the twins scrambled to pull the extendable ears from its position before they got caught. "If we get caught" Fred said, sprinting past the group. "Little Ronnikins will take the blame!" George shouted, pushing past the group after his brother.

The rest of the teenagers scrambled from their position and ran back to their own rooms, slamming the door shut. "Kids! If I find out that you're eavesdropping, you better run for it!" The teens heard Mrs. Weasley shout out from the first floor before a slamming of the door followed.

Waiting for a good five minutes, the teens converged at point F and G's room and softly closed the door behind them. The twins spelled the room in a silent and privacy bubble before they started talking. "What are they talking about?" Ginny asked, confused at the choice of words they caught from the conversation.

"Some cultural mythology, I believe. I bet it involves Harry as well. Who else would they call 'the boy'?" Hermione said, pondering on that specific topic. Ron snorted, and all pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Well, if you've got something to say, let's hear it then." Ginny said, sneering at her old brother's action.

"It's obvious they're talking about _some_ sort of mythology 'Mione. We all heard that. What is it about mythology that is so important that _the_ Order would bring up in a meeting and not want us to hear about? Plus, it's always Harry. Each year he's bound to be caught up in something different." he grumbled.

"Wow." George said, in awe of Ron's response. "Little Ronnikins' got a brain." Fred said, grinning a Cheshire Cat's grin.

Scowling at his older twin brothers, Ron sat down on a chair at their desk. "I could do some research on this." Hermione stated. Now all the attention was on her. "Myths, culture, anything of the sorts. I'll do the research and let you guys know." She said, nodding her head in affirmation of the plan before excusing herself to the room to hole up in.

"Well, that settles that." Ginny said, leaving the room after the brunette. Ron followed suit leaving the twins to their own thinking.

"Something important.."

"..that involves Harry…"

"and some mythology.."

The twins hummed in thought for awhile before they grew bored of the topic and continued their inventions. After all, the pranks weren't going to make themselves were they?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Marge, Vernon's sister, had come to visit the Dursley family. Before being shut up elsewhere within the small house, Harry was forced to clean the house until it sparkled. After he cleaned, he was ordered to make dinner, something that would fit their tastes. And so, with that in mind, he rummaged through their refrigerator, pulling out several pounds of steak, a couple of vegetables and began preparing.

He stayed in the hot kitchen, with the window open half way to allow the steam to vent out into the yard. As he waited for the steak to cook, precisely until it was medium rare, he quickly fixed up several bowls of salad, quickly washing the little specks of dirt off the lettuce before cutting it up, and tossing them in a large salad bowl.

Just as he had put a bottle of wine into an ice filled bucket, the door bell had rung, alerting the family that Marge Dursley had arrived at the foot of their doorstep. Exclamations and loud voices rang out from the entrance as Harry placed the finished bowl of salad onto the counter – moving onto the next course.

"Bring us some wine boy!"

Harry silently removed the bottle of wine before placing it onto a food tray, washed several wine glasses and moved on into the living room where the noise had migrated to. Pouring the wine into the glass cups quietly, he handed each adult one before he moved back into the kitchen to finish the meal. Not even ten minutes had passed before he was called to again by Vernon.

"Clean that stain off the carpet boy! This instant!"

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, now stuck in a home, with a family that could care less about him. A family that didn't love him, didn't care about him, but cared enough for him so they wouldn't stand at the firing end of his wand. Gritting his teeth in anger, he willed himself to calm down before answering, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Getting down on his knees in front of the three pairs of eyes that were watching him, he ignored their verbal jabs at his person. _As long as they keep it to just me, everything will be fine._ He thought to himself as he furiously scrubbed and dabbed at the stain, annoyed that he still had to live in this so-called 'home' that Dumbledore deemed 'safe' from Voldemort.

_If anything,_ he thought, _I'm safer with him than this lot._

When the stain refused to disappear, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the cleaning spray from the kitchen counter. Returning to the living room, Vernon Dursley hissed at him, face practically glowing red with anger.

"Who said you were to use _our_ store bought cleaning supplies?" "The stain wouldn't come off." "Well, why don't you use some of that freak talent you've got? Oh right, you can't. You're not allowed." He sneered at Harry, eyes squinting. Harry chose to ignore him and sprayed some of the cleaning supply onto the stain. Vernon grew purple with rage and slapped the bottle from Harry's hand.

Forcing Harry's head down next to the carpet, he rubbed his face onto it, leaving Harry with carpet burn on his left cheek. "Lick it." He sneered. Harry tried to throw the man off of him, but between the two body weight, Vernon was clearly heavier than he was. "I told you to lick the stain clean." "Never." Harry shouted from beneath his hand.

Grabbing a fist full of Harry's hair, the elder Dursley tugged him up to eye level before bringing his other hand around to backslap Harry full onto his right cheek. Now both his cheeks were injured – one was flaming red from the carpet burn and the other quickly turning black and blue. "Get out of this room." He barked, throwing Harry from his grasp. Stumbling up the stairs, Harry grimaced in pain. Heading to his 'room', he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He could hear his uncle – scratch that. He could hear Dursley shouting at the top of his lungs that he would have no dinner tonight, his sister laughing in approval at his punishment. Harry scoffed, like not receiving dinner would be such a bad idea. He could easily call Dobby, the ex-house elf that he had befriended during his second year of Hogwarts, to bring him a meal and to clear the smell within his room.

_If only I was already seventeen. _Harry thought angrily. _I need to get out of here_ _and soon._

* * *

Hey guys! So, this is my second story! I know I haven't finished my first one. It's called _Tsunayoshi's Plans_, if anyone is interested in reading it! I have begun to have a writer's block for that story, seeing as how I don't know how to pave the way for the ending. So, I started on a new one! Hopefully this one is more interesting than the first, if not better.

Grrrr! Thinking about a title for this story took me HOURS! HOURS I TELL YOU! I can't even begin to explain how long and aggravating it took for me to finally pick a title! THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I WILL NEVER BE AN AUTHOR! D:

I strive to write better stories, not only because it helps with my grammar, but it also helps me focus – because I tend to procrastinate a lot on things that do not interest me at all. So, I hope you guys like the first chapter, and I'll try to write the next chapter when I have time. Review and comment please. Even private messages are welcome! See you guys!


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's J.K. Rowling's. I do however, own THIS HERE WRITTEN story's plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Waiting**

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"How long does it take for the ingredients to arrive?"

"Don't fret Draco. It's unbecoming of a Malfoy. It should arrive soon."

"It's been two days; don't expect me to go back to your stock. I've already memorized them all."

"I will do no such thing. I expect it will arrive any minute now – the supplier had said so. If not, the shopkeeper can guarantee I will not be returning to them anymore."

Arms folded across his chest, Draco stood as patiently as he could besides his Godfather, watching and waiting for the delivery to come through the floo network. Grumbling at the lack of service they were receiving, Draco's patience began to wear thin as the second hand drew closer and closer to the appointed time.

Just a few more seconds left…

The clock struck eleven in the morning and the fireplace burst into green flames, a young man walking through carrying a small box in his arms. The Slytherins watched as the man dusted himself off before stepping out of the fireplace.

"Package for Severus Snape." He said, walking up to the older man.

"I'd thank you to try to arrive a bit earlier next time." Snape drawled, eyes narrowing. The man gulped before taking a step back, nodding his affirmation.

"Of course Mister Snape."

The men watched him quickly walk back into the fireplace before disappearing into the vast floo network. Eager to start his potions training, Draco barely kept his anxiety from the Head of Slytherin.

"Come Draco."

As his robes billowed behind him, the blonde followed quickly, matching his stride. After refilling his store room, Snape flicked his wand and several ingredients came floating out, placing themselves one by one in front of the cauldron.

"You will be starting with the basics Draco. I expect you to know it like the back of your hand." Snape inquired, raising an eyebrow at his godson.

Scoffing at him, Draco looked at the ingredients before starting. A list of steps flowed through Draco's memory as he started placing ingredient after ingredient into the cauldron. Mixing some two times, adding another and then mixing counterclockwise five times and adding another.

After an hour had passed, Draco filled an empty vial with a potion before handing it to his godfather.

"Will this be acceptable?"

Severus gave a short nod before stowing the potion within a small bag. Draco rose an eyebrow at the motion before he saw Severus give his wand a flick and several potions floated from the shelves and into his bag as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Time to go check on the boy."

Handing Draco the bag, Snape left the potions room. With a frown on his face, Draco grudgingly followed after the older man. Walking out of the house, they walked a good couple of yards before he placed his hand on Snape's arm and apparated with a pop.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

As they appeared before 4 Privet Drive, Snape raised his wand to cast the disillusion charm. But, before he could say it, a crash was heard from within the house, followed by high-pitched screaming and deep-toned bellows.

"Stay here." The potions master ordered before bursting through the wards protecting the house. What he saw inside almost had him retching his lunch.

A purple faced Vernon was beating who seemed to be unconscious Harry Potter. Dudley was tugging Petunia away from Vernon after the man had backhanded her from keeping him from dealing with 'the freak'.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape bellowed from the doorway. Vernon gave the unconscious body a few more kicks to the head before snapping his attention to the intruder at his doorstep.

"What's it to you?" He shouted, glaring back down at the boy. "This freak is ruining us all! If I hadn't taken him in –" he continued, before being stunned into silence.

Snape turning around to see flaring grey eyes and a raised wand. "Draco, we weren't supposed to harm the muggle." He reprimanded, before striding towards the body on the ground. Catching a glimpse at Dudley pushing his mother behind him to protect her, he sniffed at them before bending over Harry.

"Draco, the blood replenishing potion first." He listed, raising a hand up towards the blonde boy for the vial. After a couple of seconds with nothing ending up in his hand, he shot a look at the boy frozen at the doorway with an unbelievable look on his face, finally fully viewing the scene, yet unable to comprehend that the Boy-Who-Lived had been treated so harshly.

"Draco! Be quick about it before he loses more blood." Snape barked, and Draco snapped out of his stupor, rushing over to the man, bending down on his knees and rapidly pulling out various potion vials. Handing his godfather the blood replenishing potion, he watched Snape pick up Harry's head and poured the potion down little by little. Seeing Harry's Adam's apple bob up and down to swallow the potion, he fixed his gaze onto the remaining muggles.

_This is why I hate them. These filthy mudbloods._ He thought, scowling at them. Dudley, although fearful for his own life and his mother's, sent a defiant look towards the blonde, arms still out protecting his mother in case the wizards were to send a spell flying towards them.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed, passing his godfather another potion when asked to.

"What are you doing to Harry?"

"We're healing him, that's what we're doing. What do you think?" Snape snapped, irritated that his godson's attention was strictly on the muggles when it should on helping him heal the unconscious boy. Draco turned his head away, not before sending another glare at the two standing a couple of feet away.

"Alright, we have to take him with us. There's only so much we can do with potions." Snape muttered. Draco quickly passed the bag over to Snape before standing up with Harry in a bridle position. Snape raised a brow before following his godson out of the house.

"If you value your lives, you will not speak of this to anyone." He warned, whipping his wand to shut the door behind them. As he led Draco back to the clearing where they had apparated to, he heard silence from the blonde.

Apparating them back to his manor, Snape was surprised to see a bushy-haired brunette standing just a couple of feet away from them.

"Granger, how did you get in here?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me to floo here. He didn't tell me whatever for. Do you –" "Severus, I think we should –"

Both teenagers paused in their questions, finally seeing the other in front of them.

"What's she doing here?!" "What did you do to Harry?!"

Hermione rushed over to the blonde, attempting to pull the unconscious boy from his arms. Pulling back slightly and, subconsciously, hands gripping the body tight against his own, the blonde saw the brunette also pulling back at the slight change in action.

"Granger, if you don't mind, please wait for us in the seating room. We'll be with you shortly." Snape said, addressing the shell-shocked girl. Giving Draco a small push, he led the boy towards a guest bedroom.

Draco slowly set Harry down and pulled the covers over him. "Severus, why did those people –? I mean, how could –? Don't they know –?" The blonde couldn't seem to finish any of his questions, as his mind whirled around in light speed, trying to process what had happened to the Golden Boy. He finally found the rumors of the Golden Boy being treated as royalty to be false – frighteningly false.

"You should wash the blood off your hands." Snape murmured, stepping towards the door. "And after that, make sure you come down to the seating room as well."

Draco looked at his hands, coated with Harry Potter's blood. Grimacing at the sight, he quickly strode to the guest room's own private bathroom, viciously scrubbing off the blood without the help of magic. As soon as he left the bathroom, drying off his hands, he heard whimpering coming from the boy.

Unable to decide if he should wake him up or call for his godfather, he stood awkwardly a couple of feet from Harry, hearing the whimpers become little sniffles before it turned out into full blown screaming and kicking.

Running towards the hysterical boy, he scrambled to hold down his flailing limbs, before screaming at him to wake up. "Potter wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up for Merlin's sake!" he shouted, finally gaining the boy's attention.

Tearing eyelids opened up revealing watery bright green eyes. He sniffed a couple of times, blinking his eyes up at the blonde holding him down. He whimpered before opening his mouth and closing it. As his eyes flickered around the area not covered by the blond's head, he finally turned his gaze up at him.

"W-Who are you?"

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Draco's eyes widened at the look of confusion in the green orbs before slowly releasing his grasp on the confused boy's arms. "Y-You don't remember me? Not at all?" he asked, the words and feeling sounding quite foreign to him.

Giving the blond another once over, the dark-haired boy slowly shook his head. "No.. should I? You do.. look kind of familiar.. Have I seen you before?"

That innocent look in his eyes made Draco unconsciously brush his hands over the awakened boy's nest of unruly hair. "What do you remember? What were you screaming about just now?"

From a look of confusion to a look of hysteria, Harry started to hyperventilate, eyes darting everywhere in the room before him. "D-Don't let him get me. I swear I'll be better next time!" he shouted, pulling the covers above his head, lying into a fetal position.

"Draco? What's taking so long?" he heard his godfather call out from down the hall, coming to check up on his godson. "I'll be down shortly." He replied, eyes never leaving the shaking body underneath the covers. "Who's he?" Draco prodded gently. "If I don't know who he is. I can't protect you from him."

"V-Vernon. M-My uncle." Came the soft whisper. Draco gently lifted the covers slowly off of the boy before finally seeing his face. Giving the boy's cheek a gentle graze with the back of his hand, he asked another question. "What did he do?" The boy furiously shook his head, covering his head with his arms.

"Okay, okay." Draco cooed, "No more questions about him. I promise." The trembling body calmed as he gently wiped the tears from Harry's eyes. Although his actions towards the boy were gentle, his inner self was raging in fury. _How dear they treat him this way. Making him cower in fear like this. This isn't the Potter I know._

"How about I take you to meet some people? I'm actually needed right now." he told the boy. Harry slowly craned his neck, looking into the blond's eyes before deeming he could be trustworthy.

"Okay." He replied. Slowly getting up from the bed, he stumbled before falling against Draco's chest. "I've got you." Draco said, with a soft smile on his face. Harry's face flushed in embarrassment, whispering his thanks towards the boy. As Draco led him towards the doorway, Harry stopped.

"I-I haven't asked you.. What I mean to say is.." he struggled, biting his bottom lip. Draco gently pulled him again saying, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." He said, giving the dark-haired boy a smile he rarely showed to others besides those close to him.

"H-Harry.. I'm Harry Potter." "I know. I've known you for quite some time now." he said, pulling the boy alongside him, heading towards the seating room.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth. "This place is quite enormous. Do you live here?" "No, my godfather does," Draco replied, "He's actually the one who wants to see me right now." Harry stopped again. "I don't want to be a bother. I shouldn't be here if he needs to see you only." He said, struggling to take his hand from the blond's.

Draco's grip tightened before he assured Harry, "He wanted to see you too. When you woke up." Seeming to be the appropriate response, Harry's struggles stopped and the pair walked towards the seating room.

"Don't worry about anything. My godfather may seem to be the calculating and unwelcoming type, but he's actually quite caring. So don't be nervous." Draco said, turning to face Harry once they reached the doorway. Harry nodded his head and Draco smiled. "Alright, let's go then." He said, turning back around to face the room.

"Severus, we're here." Draco announced, before stepping into the room with Harry in tow.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Heads turned seeing the two standing at the doorway. Hermione jumped from her seat before running up to Harry to inspect him for injuries. "Harry James Potter! You scared the lights out of me! Are you alright?" All the questions being thrown at him made Harry fidget uncomfortably. Noticing this, Draco stepped in front of him, blocking the brunette's interrogation.

"I think we should take a seat before the conversation begins. Don't you think Granger? And if anything, you still haven't answered Severus's questions."

Hermione shut her mouth, glaring at the Slytherin before stomping back towards the armchair. Motioning to Harry that it was going to be alright, Draco walked the boy over towards the settee before sitting beside him, his hand never relinquishing his hold on Harry's – which Harry was quite grateful for. Having someone he had never met before come barraging towards him with answers had frightened quite so.

Pouring the anxious boy a cup of tea before handing it over, the room fell in silence with the occasional sipping coming from Harry. After he put the cup down, his hands immediately grasped Draco's once more, as if Draco was the only thing holding him together right that instant.

"Severus, Granger. Harry seems to have amnesia. He's forgotten about everything. Though, I think it's only up until the time I've first met him at Madam Malkin's. But, I pretty sure he knows he's sixteen. After all, he recognizes me from my facial features back when I was eleven.

Harry watched as the brunette covered her mouth with a gasp, eyes becoming teary, turning her gaze towards him. He looked over at the older man, unable to see his emotions, and looked away to the intertwined hands sitting in his lap. Fiddling with the fingers, he saw Draco's other hand come to lock his busy hand in his own. Harry looked up to see Draco offer him a supporting smile before he turned to look at his audience.

"Er.. Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." He said, glancing back at Draco for approval. Accepting the nod and a slight smile, Harry smiled wider in happiness before assaulting the brunette with his own questions.

"How did you know me? What's your name?" he inquired. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before smiling and answering back just as brightly. "My name is Hermione Granger. I've known you since we've first met on the ride to Hogwarts." Nodding his head in understanding, Harry turned to look at the other man.

"Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts. First year." Harry looked at Draco before receiving another nod and answering the potions professor with a smile. "Nice to meet you all. Should I know about anything else?"

Before Hermione could spew out details on Harry's life, Draco interrupted her. "Severus, I think I should watch over Harry. We don't want this news to be getting out to anyone, especially Skeeter." This seemed to peek Harry's interest as he turned to face Draco with more questions in mind.

"Who's Skeeter? And why can't anyone else know? How will you watch over me when you have school? And what's Hogwarts?" Patting him on the shoulder gently, Draco quickly addressed his questions.

"Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Skeeter is the reporter who works for the Daily Prophet. She would do anything _just_ to get the dirt on people and make a selling off of it. I'll watch over you since it might be a bit overwhelming to be faced with a bunch of people when we're back at school." "I'd like that." Harry said, beaming up at Draco in happiness.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, before Snape stepped in. "Miss Granger, I believe I have everything under control. Which brings me to ask about the things I don't – why did the Headmaster send you to me?"

"He said something about you needing me to help you with something. I didn't think I'd see Harry unconscious. What happened to him? Why was he hurt? Why was there blood?" Harry looked up at the group confused, "I was injured?" he asked.

Draco refused to meet his eyes, instead looking at his godfather's. Harry looked to the older man for an explanation before realizing no one was going to talk. And so, he poured himself another cup of tea, settled back against the settee and tried to relax.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Under the _Muffliato_ spell, Harry wouldn't be able to hear the three of them conversing. Hopefully as he relaxed, he would be distracted with other thoughts, rather than noticing the fact that the three were talking about him.

"Before the semester ended, I was given the task of checking up on the boy's wellbeing. Dumbledore had assured me that nothing was going on. All I had to do was check on him for five minutes or so, report back to him and to continue doing so once every two to three days." Snape began.

Hermione faced him with rapt attention, trying to act nonchalant to create the illusion that no one was talking. Nodding her head, she allowed Snape to continue. Draco continued to pet Harry's hand lightly, drifting occasionally to brush Harry's hair.

"When we arrived, we heard screaming and yelling from within the house. I broke through the wards, and when I entered, the boy was unconscious. That _man_," Snape said, scowling, "was beating him continuously. Wouldn't even pay attention to me until I shouted for answers. He continued to kick Harry in the head a couple of times before turning to look up at me."

"There was blood everywhere." Draco said, shuddering. "It seems that the fight started at the top of the stairs. I'd bet that he beat Harry on the wall at the top of the stairs. Did you see the blood on the wall? Then it led down to the little hallway before the front door. Harry was just.. just lying there, all broken and bloodied up. I stunned _that man_. I should've done more than that." He growled, trying to keep his calm and his grip from tightening.

"Harry's never told us anything about this. He's only told us he didn't get along with his family. But never about the beatings." Hermione said, looking crestfallen.

"Well, he was getting beaten. He was screaming in his sleep before I woke him up to calm him down. Even speaking about _that man_ gets him all hysterical. Do you know how hard it is to watch him like that? All broken down and cowering in fear?" Draco said, eyebrows furrowing in displeasure.

Hermione and Severus were taken aback at the growing anger presented in those silver eyes. Draco's jaw locked together, trying to reign his anger in, keeping his hand from squeezing the frustration into Harry's shoulder.

"Dumbledore must've known. He's been keeping an eye on the boy longer than I have. And if this is true, I still don't understand why he's allowed the boy to be kept with them for so long. Even I would've taken him in." Snape muttered, looking away from the surprised looks on the teenagers' faces.

"I bet that old man knew – knew everything from the beginning. He just didn't do anything for Harry. His favorite student? More like his favorite puppet." Draco hissed.

"What are you trying to imply Malfoy?" Hermione said, gritting her teeth to prevent her from jumping from her seat.

"You know what I'm talking about Granger. How can the world's most powerful wizard – one whom even the Dark Lord is afraid of – not be able to do anything to prevent his return, just because of a mere prophecy?" Draco retorted.

Unable to say a word in return, Hermione kept quiet, her mind already spinning its gears to find the answer to a simple question. _It's true_. She thought. _How can someone as strong as Professor Dumbledore be weak against a prophecy. Just because it's written in fate or destiny doesn't mean one can't change it by themselves._ She nodded her head at line of thought. _Plus, what's to say there's even a prophecy. How did he find it anyway? He told us he was the only one to have seen it.. What's to keep him from lying about it? _

Confusion built up around the brunette as she started to doubt the Headmaster. Disbelieving the fact that a man as kind, caring and strong as he would be the one that was pulling on the strings all along.

Severus was impressed, impressed that his godson was able to come up with a question that led even the Gryffindor genius to doubt the person whom everyone most trusted. Sparing a glance at the boy who was oblivious to everything going on around him, he saw that Harry had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Seeing Draco with his rare smile and gentle actions towards the boy, he had figured out that his godson had fallen or was already in love with the Boy-Who-Lived.

DMPHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"I'll bring him to bed." Draco said, after a couple of minutes of silence. He slowly moved Harry's head from his shoulders to the arms and carried him, bridle styled, back up into the bedroom. Harry muttered unintelligibly before snuggling into Draco's chest, letting out a sigh of contentment. Draco's gaze softened considerably, before he quickly put on his mask, trying to hide from the prying eyes of his godfather.

Snape barely spared a glance at his godson, his eyes still glued on the brunette who was muttering furiously under her breath. The sound of Draco's footsteps eventually died out into the distance, leaving the two alone in his sitting room.

"Well, Miss Granger? I don't suppose you have an answer do you?" he drawled, swishing his wand to prepare some tea for them. The girl barely heard him, deep in thoughts. Shaking his head, he watched the tea prepare itself before settling down onto the coffee table. Getting up from his seat, he took Hermione's cup and set it down in front of her, making sure it was loud enough to startle her from her thoughts.

"Er, thank you Professor Snape." She muttered wide-eyed, staring at the tea cup placed in front of her. "Don't get used to it, Miss Granger. You would've continued in circles trying to disprove of the Headmaster's doings unless I've brought you out of your thoughts." Severus said, settling back down in his armchair.

Noticing the lack of the boys present in the room, Hermione looked at her potions professor questioningly. "Bedroom." He answered, sipping his tea. Nodding her head, she took a sip of her own tea, trying to reorganize her thoughts before speaking.

"Do you have proof that Professor Dumbledore has been.. well.. deceiving us..?" she whispered, eyes glued on her reflection in the tea cup. "I'm sure he does everything for the greater good," she continued, fingers gripping tightly on the tea cup handle. "I really don't think he would do anything to harm us. After all, it was Y-You-Know-Who that started this all." She said, her voice a higher octave than before.

"Please Miss Granger, you can say his name."

Looking up at her potions master in surprise, she was met with a raised eyebrow. "Well, V-Voldemort," she said wincing – Severus barely contained his eyes from rolling in slight annoyance, "Voldemort was the one who went after Harry after he heard the prophecy. Though, I know Professor Dumbledore will do anything to prevent him from attacking an innocent toddler."

I'm not sure this information will suffice, but when we were graduates, Lily's demeanor changed, slightly, when we would mention Dumbledore's name. In fact, both her and Potter would swiftly try to change the topic when I would question her about it. Although, I'm not sure if it was done intentionally because Potter didn't approve of me being a double spy." The potions master mused, remembering the cold glare he received from James Potter whenever he visited Lily.

"That could be, but it's your word against Professor Dumbledore's. Just saying that Harry's parents couldn't tolerate the Headmaster's name wouldn't work against him." Opening his mouth to retort, he was interrupted when Hermione continued speaking. "Any hard evidence, a diary even, would be enough to sway me. Though, the other Members of the Order would be quite difficult to persuade, seeing as how they've been in Dumbledore's organization for quite some time."

"So, are you saying that the three of us – not including Mr. Potter, should persuade the Order's members into believing that Dumbledore has tricked us all?" he asked, placing his tea cup down.

"I'm not saying that for certain. I'm just saying we need evidence that reinforces the idea that Dumbledore isn't as he seems and that what he's doing isn't the right thing to do. That would help, even if it's a small seed of doubt planted in their mind. Of course, Harry with his amnesia would be able to tell us about his childhood – the family that Dumbledore told us would keep him safe and treats him well, actually doing the opposite. It would be uncomfortable for Harry, but Draco will be there for him." She concluded confidently.

Silence settled down upon them as Hermione went back to her continual ranting in her mind, leaving Severus alone to contemplate on how they were going to spring the news on everyone – without Dumbledore knowing.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Placing Harry down on the bed, Draco slowly removed the clothes the unconscious boy was wearing. Only lifting up a fraction of his shirt, Draco swore quietly under his breath when he saw several bruises decorating the Harry's skin. Gently sitting Harry up, but allowing his sleep to continue, he quickly removed the rest of his shirt, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw more bruises littering Harry's arms and skin. Afraid to see what damage below the waist the boy might have, Draco wandlessly changed Harry's clothing into pajamas before placing the covers over him.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed before he blurrily opened his eyes, green orbs searching for Draco. "Draco..?" he croaked, his voice thick with sleep. "I'm here." Draco whispered, brushing his hand over Harry's hair. "Sleep with me?" the boy asked. Draco eyes widened in surprise.

Harry, who didn't realize what his words had meant, finally understood as the sleep-driven fog dissipated from his head. Shooting up from his position on the bed, he flailed his arms out, stuttering on his response. "I -I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I was just – I didn't .. Oh my god." He said, face flushing. Covering his face with his hands, Harry went into silence, waiting for a rejection from Draco.

Feeling a dip on the bed beside him, Harry slowly peeked through his fingers at Draco, green orbs meeting silver orbs. Flushing again, he closed the gap between his fingers, reveling – and embarrassed- at the intent gaze in those silver eyes. His breath caught in his throat when Draco patted his head. "How can I sleep with you, if you won't move over to make room?" he asked teasingly.

Harry removed the barrier from his eyes before gazing at Draco. His small smile grew in size before he threw himself at the blonde. Laughing at the dark-haired boy's actions, he patted his back before pushing Harry down onto the bed. Harry scooted over towards the middle of the queen-sized bed before looking imploringly at Draco. Changing his own clothes wandlessly, Draco scooted over next to Harry before pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"You know. I could get used to this." He said, smirking. He watched as Harry's eyes widened in surprise before his face flushed as red as a tomato. Letting out a soft chuckle, he pulled Harry's body close to his own, letting Harry rest his head on his chest.

Harry stiffened in surprise at the intimate gesture, before relaxing into the embrace as he heard Draco's heartbeat thump quickly as his own did. "Me too." He replied, snuggling closer to the blonde, putting his left hand on the blonde's pajama covered chest. "You know, I'm not used to wearing a pajama top while I sleep." The blonde said, out of the blue.

His chest warmed as Harry's face flushed, his imagination running wild as he thought of his head lying on a bare-chested Draco Malfoy. Chuckling at the innocence of the boy-who-lived, he ran his fingers through the unruly hair before patting Harry's shoulders.

"Time to sleep now. We'll get some food after we wake up." He said, getting comfortable under the covers. Nodding his head, Harry settled his rapid heartbeat before quietly falling asleep with Draco's continual brushing of his hair.

Draco looked up at the ceiling, going through the events that had happened to him. Perturbed by his thoughts of being such a caring person once the Golden Boy had gotten amnesia, he wondered where the sense of protectiveness had sprung from. A flash of green appeared in his vision as he saw those wide green orbs, filled with fear and insecurity at the thought of that Muggle-born that had treated him dreadfully.

_Clearly those people don't know the importance of the boy whom I hold in my arms._ He thought, eyes glaring up at nothing. A couple of minutes more in silence and Draco realized that the Gryffindor girl and his godfather were left alone in the sitting room – no fights, arguments, hexes or spells being sent flying at each other.

_Maybe they aren't feeling as repulsive with the idea of helping each other out._ He danced around that thought before inappropriate pictures drifted across his mind. Swatting those thoughts away in his mind with his right arm, he quickly soothed the boy back to sleep, who startled at his jostling.

_He'll be the death of me, I swear to Merlin._ Draco said, with a smile on his face before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Okay guys! So what do you think of Chapter 2? :D Don't be shy! Any reviews, comments, private messages are welcome! (:


End file.
